


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by DarkIsLight



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alastor is confused, Alastor still talks like he's in the roaring 20s, Angel is a little, Asexual Character, Emotional stuff happens, I have no idea what I'm doing, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rated T for sexual references and cursing, slight HuskxAngel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsLight/pseuds/DarkIsLight
Summary: Angel Dust is one of, if not the, most prominent and famous pornstars of all nine circles of hell. So what happens when the lewdest spider in purgatory partakes in age regression? What happens when The Radio Demon stumbles upon him in the middle of such act? What does this mean to the both of them and their relationship?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that there are different coping mechanisms for just about everyone. Some people fight or beat the shit out of others or objects to release steam, some have sex or masturbate until their privates are rubbed raw. Some people shout, some people cry. This was especially true in a place like Hell, where there was near constant destruction and fighting everywhere you go. No one is surprised anymore to see a sight like someone crying in the middle of a street, or someone punching a wall senseless to help themselves cope. However, there was one coping mechanism that was nearly unheard of and very rare to do in Hell, since it’s considered something that leaves you vulnerable and weak. Most people who did it ended up in Heaven, as humans who do it are usually very innocent in nature. However the few sinners who do end up in hell with this coping mechanism shroud their relief systems nearly completely from the outside world, only informing the closest of friends or allies of their perceived weakness. While its linked kink of saying daddy is commonplace in hell, age regression and overall little space activities are often seen in hell as too innocent and soft for sinners to do, and is usually associated with angels or strange humans. There are even a few reported cases of sinners killing littles in hell just for regressing in front of them, it was indeed a very dangerous activity to do in an attempt to help cope with the stresses of Hell. Angel Dust knows all of this, and yet he still finds himself craving to regress after a long day at the Porn Studios. Regression was something he did long before arriving in hell, although at the time he didn’t know that’s what it was. It was subtle at first, resorting to doing things like sucking his thumb while no one was around to help calm himself after being around his mafia family. Then he found things like pacifiers to suck on and stuffed animals to cuddle, both of which he learned how to skillfully hide from his family as well. Fun fact, Angel Dust did overdose and died coming to hell, but what you wouldn’t know was that his dead body was found curled up on the floor of his room hugging his stuffed animal. His soul carried his need to regress with him down to hell but, sadly for him, not the actual stuffed animal. It was alright though, as one of Angel’s fans actually gifted him a giant pastel pink teddy bear that was now his favorite item to have with him while he was in little space. 

Angel didn’t regress often, he only allowed himself to do it when he had a few hours to kill alone, which was a rare occurrence for him. Now more than ever ever since he started residing in the hotel whenever he was given a break from Valentino. He never really thinks about what age he regresses to and he doesn’t usually need anything during his regression time other than his stuffed teddy bear, his pacifier and a blanket, sometimes a coloring book as well, but he figured his age range was anywhere between 5-10 years old when he’s in the headspace. Now, he’s well aware of his reputation of being one of the dirtiest porn stars in hell, and he’s also very much aware that if anyone found him snuggling his teddy bear while sucking on a pacifier with a blanket draped around his shoulders the poor soul would be more than a bit confused, so he does everything in his power to make sure no one can ever know about this secret side of him. Whenever he sucks on popsicles he does it as lewdly as possible while secretly imagining it was his pacifier he sucked on instead. Whenever he called someone daddy he secretly imagined them taking care of them while he was in the particular headspace. He even considered himself blessed in some way with being reborn to have pink in his fur, as it gave him an excuse to wear matching pink clothing without drawing any suspicion. Wearing the color secretly helped him feel safe and secure. 

  
So after that long and stressful day at ‘work’, Angel went back to the hotel wanting nothing more than to just nestle inside his room with as many blankets as possible and hug his teddy bear while sucking on his pacifier until he fell asleep. His nether regions ached from all of the things shoved inside of it on camera, and his entire body practically screamed for some rest. As soon as he stepped in though, his path was barred with a scolding Charlie in front of him.    
  
“Angel! We’ve talked about this, you’re not supposed to work until so late at night anymore! Valentino is nothing but an enabler for your sinful behaviors and you need to start slowly weaning off the job to help rehabilitate you!” Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance and repressed the urge to just whine like a kid in her face. “Yeah, try telling that to one of the most powerful pimps in Hell. Trust me toots, I’m trying to appear there as little as possible but Val makes it nearly impossible! After all, I’m his #1 pornstar doll, I can’t just negotiate a deal with him to get out, even if I wanted to. He needs me in order to stay as popular as he is, as much as that sucks ass. You’re gonna need to find other aspects of me to try to heal, like oh I don’t know, my addiction?” Charlie bit her lip and looked down at the floor in guilt after Angel practically chewed her out, the spider merely shrugging and walking past her.   
“Now if ya excuse me, I’m gonna go to my room and get some shut eye. It’s pretty late and-”   
“Not so fast my feminine fellow!” Alastor seems to randomly manifest as he usually did right in front of him, blocking his way to the elevator. Angel felt his little self pushing against his brain, feeling like an itch he had to avoid scratching. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath to recollect himself before smiling down at the demon.    
  
“Heya sweetcheeks, what’cha need me for?” Angel drew out his accent more to try to mask his slightly growing pitch in voice.   
“I need your help in deciding what we should do publicity-wise to advertise this fine establishment of ours! Seeing as how you are the most experienced here out of all of us in the entertainment industry, I’m sure you have at least one good idea up there in that infinitely promiscuous mind of yours!” Alastor finished with a wide and nearly menacing grin, which made Angel unconsciously step away from him a bit as he felt his little self get afraid. Alastor took silent notice, but decided not to question it.    
“Erm, yeah... How about you give me until tomorrow to come up with a few ideas? I’m real tired and-”   
“Oh but Angel that simply won’t do! You see, in order to draw in customers we need to find ways to brand ourselves as soon as possible! We simply cannot wait!” Angel’s brows furrowed a bit as he silently grew more and more frustrated, feeling his throat tightening up and his need to break down to relieve his stress became more apparent. Before he could say another word however, Husk spoke up from behind the bar.   
“Al we can just put up posters or some shit, it isn’t that big a’ deal. Leave the poor whore alone, he’s got an obvious wobble to his step and ‘s clearly been through some shit at work today. Poor fuck probably needs his rest.” Mentally, Angel praised Husk to the moon and back, his cheeks prickling slightly as they blushed a slight pink. He turned his head over to Husk to smile at him, Husk merely tsking and going back to drinking as a response. Alastor made a small hum of thought before also facing Husk, his smile becoming a bit more tense.   
“Why Husker, my boy, I did not know you cared so much about our dear Angel! If you are so insistent that he gets some rest why don’t  _ you  _ give me some bright ideas for advertisement?” Angel quickly used the distraction to get to the elevator, dashing through Alastor before letting the elevator doors close behind him.    
  
Angel quickly breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as the elevator doors closed, hastily pressing the button to the highest floor to get to his room.While he did feel guilty for leaving Husk high and dry like that to deal with Alastor, his need to regress overpowered his senses. As soon as the elevator doors opened again, Angel practically skipped to his room giddily, greeting Fat Nuggets with a big hug and a kiss in glee. He then put down his pet and went to his wardrobe armoire and pulled out his beloved bear, his pacifier being worn like a necklace by the stuffed bear. He quickly untied his paci from the bear, studying it in reminisce. It was a pastel pink with hot pink rhinestones all over it, except for the handle, which had his name engraved in it with rose gold. He plopped it into his mouth then jumped into his bed with the bear into his arms, giggling happily as he nuzzled his face into the bear. He went to quick work wrapping himself into his blanket while sucking on the pacifier, wrapping all of his arms around the stuffie as close as possible. Fat Nuggets laid on top of him, and Angel officially felt like he was in heaven.   
  
Unfortunately, however, that feeling would not last long.   
  
-   
  
Alastor noticed almost all of the signs that something was off about Angel Dust. From his tired eyes to the way he clenched his fists and unconsciously took a step back from him, it was clear to Alastor that he was holding something back. He would have let it slide if Angel stayed and let him finish their conversation, but after he left as soon as Husk distracted him he decided that this would simply not do. He barely even heard what Husk said before he interrupted him after watching Angel go to the elevator.   
  
“Yes Husker, my boy, I’ll think about that. On second thought however I feel quite wearried as well, if you’d excuse me I’m going to follow our eight-membered comrade’s advice and hit the hay. We will continue this discussion tomorrow.” Charlie gave him a warm farewell which Alastor responded to half heartedly, his mind set on making Angel pay for leaving his conversation with him so rudely like that. As he stood in the elevator and waited for it to go to the top floor, he mulled over all that Angel did, trying to connect the pieces. Since he was obviously tired from his sex job it was highly unlikely he was in a hurry to go to his room to masturbate, so what would a person like Angel try to keep secret?    
  
Right as he concluded that thought the elevator dinged and opened, and Alastor was off to Angel’s room. No matter what the reason was, Angel deserved at least a firm lecture on manners. He was the first rehab patient for this hotel after all, so his role for the success of the hotel was imperative. He should be taking this seriously! Not bothering to knock, Alastor turned the knob and walked into Angel’s room.   
  
“Angel, darling, you should know better than to walk away from a conversation like tha-” Alastor choked on his words and almost completely forgot what he was going to say as he met eyes with the spider. He was curled up in his bed, a giant pink teddy bear tucked into his arms and a glittery pink pacifier in his mouth.    
  
\---   
  
Before either of them could say anything Angel let out a short scream, and ripped the paci out of his mouth and tried to stuff it and the bear under the covers, trying to play it off like Alastor didn’t see anything.   
  
“It would seem my judgement was misplaced, you _were_ indulging your carnal desires even after hours of being in that wretched porn studio?!” The deer demon said in a stern tone.   
“What?! No! No it’s not a sex thing at all!” Angel threw his hands up in defense, his cheeks beet red from being caught.    
“Then what in all the nine circles _are_ you doing?” Alastor exclaimed with wide eyes and a cocked head as he looked Angel up and down, completely dumbfounded at this entire situation.   
  
Angel merely rolled his eyes before putting his face in his hands, letting out a big sigh, readying himself for the conversation he hoped he would never have.   
  
“Have ya ever heard of age regression Al?”   
“The act angels do when in a particular childlike state? I had thought that it was just an activity those with such nature partook in! What kind of phonus balonus are you doing with a heaven activity?!”   
“It’s not just for angels Alastor. That’s a stereotype. Yeah, it’s true that mostly just angels do it but it’s actually possible for demons to do it too, just kinda unseen is all. It’s...it’s just a coping mechanism, that’s all.”   
“I’d never imagine I’d see a demon, let alone _you_ of all people doing something like this! It’s so innocent, soft, and-”   
“Yeah, that’s the fucking point ya stupid taxidermy-to-be fuck!” Angel finally snapped, his eyes prickling with tears as he shouted at Alastor. “I know demons aren’t supposed to do this stuff, but I do! I can’t help it! It’s the only damn thing that helped me back when I was a human and it was a habit I picked up in here!” Angel pulled the teddy bear back out from under his blankets, and shook it a bit to help express his point.   
  
“This teddy bear alone has helped me through so much shit you couldn’t even get! And this,” Angel pulled out the pacifier and held it up to Alastor’s eyeline, “This stupid hunk of plastic has given me so much relief throughout the years I feel like I couldn’t have lived this far without it at times!” Angel’s tears rolled down his cheeks now as the crimson demon watched with his mouth stuck in a nervous, toothy and menacing grin, his bulged eyes being more truthful to his feelings.   
“A-And if you don’t like that then fine! If that makes me weak, fine! But this shit has been there for me when no one else has, and it means the world to me! S-So there!” Angel’s face scrunched up slightly as he began to cry openly, finishing his ramble and turning his back away from Alastor to cry into his bear.    
  
Angel expected Alastor to leave his room and leave him alone, but he was surprised to feel the demon’s weight sit beside him on his bed instead.   
  
“I...I do apologize, Angel, my dear. I didn't mean to make you cry, and I didn’t mean to insult what makes you happy.” There was a surprising gentle tone in Alastor’s voice that Angel had never heard before, and it made his ears perk up so he could fully listen. “I am just genuinely surprised that there is actually more to you then just the debauchery you so heartfully partake in. Seeing that you have such a soft side is actually a breath of fresh air,to say the least. To be frank your obsession with talking of copulation and seduction can be quite unbearing.” Alastor tapped on his cane a few times, struggling to find the proper words to speak his mind correctly. “But since this is such a vulnerable part of you, a part of you I’m sure you don’t want anyone to find out, you have my word that I won’t tell anyone. As long as…”   
“As long as what?” Angel sniffled and flipped over to face Alastor, rubbing the tears off his cheeks.    
  
“As long as you inform me as much as you can about this. I am awfully intrigued that a demon can even do such an activity and quite frankly I am more then willing to learn about this side of you as long as you swear it doesn’t have anything to do with sex like you say.”   
“Other then saying stuff like daddy, no none of it is sexual for me, and it usually isn’t for others either. It’s like, a whole other headspace, world even, to go into when the adult world is just too much, basically.” Angel hid half of his face into the teddy bear as he thought. “It’s one huge safe space to fall into whenever things get too much, really. I’ve never met anyone who regresses like me before, but I’ve heard about stuff about it in the past and I know it’s possible that at least a few dozen other littles out there do the same as me here in hell. It’s just not talked about because it’s seen as so soft and innocent.”    
Alastor nodded as he considered Angel’s words, seemingly considering them before standing up again.   
“Well, as long as you’re feeling better then I’ll leave you to your coping mechanism my friend.” Alastor was just about to walk out when he turned back around and spoke up.   
“Say, how about we go out tomorrow so you can tell me more about this kind of thing? Forget the advertisement ideas.” Angel blushed slightly as he realized Alastor was basically asking Angel out on a date unintentionally, but let it slide.   
“Y-Yeah I’d like that...see you then Al.” Alastor hummed at Angel’s agreement, then smiled wide.   
“Goodnight then Angel!” Before Angel could respond, Alastor shut the door behind him.   
  
Angel blinked a few times to register what just happened, then giggled silently to himself as he put the paci back into his mouth and snuggled into his teddy bear. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least.


	2. A 'Little' Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor decides to try to understand Angel Dust's age regression secret while they go all around town as Angel shows him all of the secret age regression shops in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack I hate that this took me so long considering I knew almost exactly how to write out all of the conversations, but I hope you like it nontheless!

Angel woke up with his pacifier in his mouth and his teddy bear still in his arms, feeling dazed and confused as to why he felt someone shaking him awake. He was soon able to register noise though, and quickly realized it was Alastor waking him up.

“Angel? Come on now Angel, wake up! It’s already noon!” Angel let out a soft grumble of frustration, then started to whine like a child.

“I don’ wannaaaaa!” Angel opened his eyes only to see Alastor rolling his eyes at his tone.

“Now now Angel, remember our deal.” Alastor reached forward and gently poked Angel’s pacifier, making Angel blush.

“We are going to go someplace private today to discuss this age regression business you have. If you get up and get ready within the next five minutes then I’ll make sure not a single soul will know of it.” Angel’s eyes snapped wide open in a mixture of fear and urgency at that, making him quickly go out of bed and place his pacifier on his dresser so he could run to his closet. 

Before Angel could turn around to warn Alastor that he was about to be undressed though, he heard the demon shut the door behind him, signaling his departure. Angel shrugged and decided to ask him about his aversion to anything related to nakedness and sex later. Since he wasn’t feeling particularly fancy Angel decided to dress up in something simple. He put on a black tank top with a white and pink striped fluffy sweater over that, letting it hang loosely on his shoulders. He then put on some simple black panties and a garter belt underneath, covered up with tiny black shorts. Finally he put on his thigh high boots and matching stockings, hooking the stockings with the garter belt and giving the illusion to them that the actual boots were being hooked into the garter belt. After a quick brushing of his hair and storing of his little things back in his  _ armoire _ , Angel walked out his door only to be surprised that Alastor was waiting for him outside. 

“Marvelous, Angel! You only took nine minutes to get ready! Now let’s go to the lobby and get you something to eat, we’ll go out right after!” Alastor suddenly went behind Angel and pushed him forward gently by the small of his back, guiding him down the hall and to the elevator.   
  
It had been a while since Angel was touched with such gentle care, and it made his heart flutter a little as he obeyed Alastor’s directions. His mind quickly went to last night, recalling how soft Alastor’s voice was as he comforted him while he cried, and how he reacted when he found him in his little space. He simply couldn’t even imagine how Alastor will react after he tells him everything he can about age regression, and he admittedly was nervous about this whole ‘date’ thing. He prayed that Alastor would keep his promise to him, that he will maintain his more vulnerable side a secret, but he wouldn’t put it above him to tell everyone if he concluded that age regression was simply too weird and strange to keep to himself. He concluded that he just simply had to share every single part of age regression as he could, show him a bit of his world and hope that Alastor would understand. As they both stepped inside the elevator, Alastor brought his hand back to behind his own back and summoned his cane with the other, subtly but audibly fiddling with it a bit, the cramped space of the elevator allowing Angel to hear it.   
  
“So, my dear, can you inform me of where you have in mind to take me to talk to me about the age regression?” Alastor said with a slightly strained smile, nervousness obvious in his eyes.   
“I’m not going to take you to a sex shop if that’s what you’re trying to ask.” Angel rolled his eyes with a good natured smile, which left Alastor sighing with relief. “I’m thinking I can take you to the secret little shops around town, they’re usually used to sell baby stuff for the rare few that are able to give birth to children down here, but most shoppers there also know it’s for the select few of demons that also regress.” Alastor nodded at Angel’s words, curiosity eating at him now that he knew the existence of such secret shops in hell. Just what else in hell was kept secret from the nine circles?

As soon as the elevator opened again, Alastor’s smile became as wide as it usually was, any lingering questions left in his eyes disappearing as it crept in. Charlie was at the couch with Vaggie, a clipboard nestled between the two of them as they discussed possible plans for the hotel. Nifty was at the refrigerator, desperately trying to scrub off leftover popsicle stains that were left in the freezer, and Husk was at the bar, casually cleaning a beer glass with a plate of something next to him. Alastor wasted no time in announcing their arrival, lifting his arms up in grandeur.    
  
“Greetings fellow hoteliers! I got the lazy spider successfully out of bed, and we’ll be going to a few stores around town today to get inspiration for the Hazbin advertisements!” Angel’s cheeks flushed slightly at being called lazy, and simply rolled his eyes at his overdramatic actions but silently became impressed at Alastor’s lie to let them go out without any questions.    
“So yer’ _still_ making Angel do those advertisements and shit? Are y’ making him do it against his will at this point?” Husk rolled his eyes and asked, but before Alastor could make a counter statement Angel spoke up with a smile.   
“Eh it’s no worries kitty cat. I did have a few ideas for some commercials and shit last night but I was just too tired to care at the time. Now that I’m awake and no longer sore and shit I’m down for whatever the fuck.” Angel shrugged, walking up to the bar to see what the plate next to Husk was, only to see that it had two sunny side up eggs, four strips of bacon, and a shot glass of orange juice next to it.    
“Good Morning Angel! Nifty made us all breakfast after a quick trip to the store this morning, and we all saved your plate!” Charlie shouted from the couch, leaning on her girlfriend so she could wave at the spider demon. Angel nodded while waving back awkwardly as he sat on the barstool in front of the plate, and held up the shot glass of orange juice questioningly.   
“This a screwdriver?” Angel looked at Husk while raising a brow, and Husk only rolled his eyes.   
“Figured ya needed it considering how beat up y’ were last night. Don’t read too much into it.” Angel very much read too much into it, feeling his insides warm up as he happily ate his breakfast. 

The pornstar would never admit it out loud, but Angel had a crush on Husk. He didn’t know if it was because of his nonchalant and careless attitude, or if it was because of how adamant he was on keeping things fair, or even how cute he was for an alcoholic cat demon with wings, but whatever the reason, he still liked him. As he finished his eggs and zoned out of the conversation Alastor and Husk were having as he ate, he imagined what it would be like if Husk became his caretaker. He imagined that maybe his aloof attitude was all a front, and he was able to be really sweet and caring towards him. He imagined things like Husk snuggling him while he snuggled his teddy bear, or him gently running his claws through his hair as he put his pacifier in his mouth, or even him reading a bedtime story to him as he drifted off to sleep. Angel had a small genuine smile on his face as he finished off his brunch, taking the shot in one swift motion and whooping as it went down his throat, a after shudder of the taste shook his frame for a second before he stood up and stretched, feeling more prepared for the day now more than ever after his daydreaming put him in a good mood.    
  
“Alright, Alastor and I are heading out now! Don’t wait up, fuckas!” Angel laughed as he walked out, Alastor in tow as soon as he bid his goodbyes to Husk to finish their conversation.   
“Don’t kill anyone.” Vaggie called out, “And don’t do anything that could harm the image of the hotel!” Charlie hugged her girlfriend from the side and chuckled nervously as she noticed her frustrated expression.   
“Not to worry ladies! I’ll keep an eye on him!” Alastor laughed as a laugh track backed him up, despite knowing those statements were mainly directed at him. As soon as the doors closed and the pair was walking down the street, Alastor walked next to Angel and let his cane disappear.    
“So, where to next my darling?” Alastor asked.

“We’re goin’ to a toy store, I wanna see if they have any new stuffies that are pink yet. But uh...you might wanna close your eyes through the first store.” Angel suddenly stopped at the first shop on the main street, and Alastor looked up to see it was a sex shop.   
A slight crack of static emanated from the radio demon as his eyes fell on the building. 

"I thought you told me you were not going to take me to a sex shop.” Alastor’s eyes suddenly turned darker for a second, making a few onlookers nervous of the infamous radio demon seemingly getting angry.    
“Yea yea I know! Just trust me ok? We won’t be in that section of the shop for long I promise!” Angel shoved Alastor through the door, but Alastor only dug his heels into the ground as he begrudgingly kept one of his hands over his eyes as Angel pushed him through. Angel brought him to the back of the store, where the cashier was at. As soon as Angel took his hands off of him Alastor slowly opened his eyes to see what was going to happen, keeping his eyes focused only on the cashier and Angel. Angel slowly leaned in to whisper to the lady.   
“Messy bib. He’s my guest.” Angel spoke just loudly enough only for the lady and Alastor to hear, barely audible past the music blaring on the speakers. 

The lady smiled and nodded, pressing a button under her desk to reveal a door that was hidden behind a rack of dildos. Angel smiled back and put a hand on Alastor’s shoulder, leading him to the door. Before Alastor could register having gone through the door, Angel quickly shut it behind him as quick as possible, and he heard the wall that covered the door shift back into place. Alastor widened his eyes in awe at the shop in front of him. The walls were all painted pink, a white tiled floor and white painted popcorn ceiling complimenting the light color in a lovely way. Each rack, shelf, and display was covered in as many childish toys as far the eye could see, stuffed so much the shop was borderline claustrophobic to be in. Alastor’s ears also picked up a quiet but soothing lullaby music playing in corners of the shop, and there were a few papers that were hand-painted with things such as phrases and pictures that were on the walls, some of them on the shelves as well. Phrases like ‘bee yourself!” with a little pastel yellow bee next to it were one of the many that caught Alastor’s eye, and as soon as his eyes took everything in he turned his head to see the cash register right next to him, a pastel pink demon with a pacifier in her mouth waving happily at him before taking it out to speak.

“Hiya! You must be new to the little space world, Angel is a regular here and he’s never taken visitors in before! I’m Candy, it’s nice to meet you!” The demon smiled wide as Angel blushed.    
“Oh, come now! One day I’ll find new people to bring with me here, just y’ wait!” Angel and Candy shared a giggle before Angel grabbed Alastor by the hand, swiftly taking him to one of the plush racks to look over. Alastor flushed slightly at the sudden contact with his hands, and looked down to realize Angel wasn’t wearing his usual gloves today, which meant this was his first time feeling his hands without them. They were surprisingly plush and soft, which comforted him for some reason. When Angel let go again he squealed and grabbed a plush from the tallest shelf that Alastor couldn’t view, and showed it to the Radio Demon.   
“Lookit, it’s a piggy!” Angel bounced up and down as he nuzzled his face into the stuffie, Alastor watching with curiosity.   
“Aaaa, it’s so soft too! How much for this Candy?” Angel turned to the register lady as he called out his question to her.   
“A hundred and twenty, it’s the only one we’ve ever found in hell” Candy said back, matching Angel’s excited tone.   
“Damn Candy, you trying to bleed us dry?” Angel pouted playfully, carefully putting the stuffie back up on the shelf.   
“There ain’t many customers here Angie, we gotta get our money somehow!” Candy giggles then puts her paci back in her mouth, happily sucking away while looking back at her phone.   
  
Angel shrugged then went back to looking through the stuffies, trying to find another pink one amongst the cream and peach and purple colors. Alastor cleared his throat, and Angel suddenly remembered why they were there.   
“Right! Sorry,” Angel cleared his throat. “Ok so...y'know Al it's something a little like... I keep getting older but my little keeps staying the same age, ya get me?" Angel laughed to himself at his shitty movie reference, but Alastor only tilted his head slightly in question, clearly not getting his joke.   
“What’s little?”   
“Little space is a nickname for age regression. It basically indicates how age regression is like a mental headspace that people go into, and since it makes them feel tiny they call it little space.” Angel explained as he went back to browse through the various toys, slowly walking as Alastor followed him.   
“So why do people go into little space?” Alastor questioned while looking at some stickers that were right next to him.   
“It’s basically a coping mechanism, or a defense mechanism depending on who ya ask.” Angel leaned down to suspect a pink dress up doll, but put it back after he realized it wasn’t what he was looking for. “Y’know how some people have ta’ deal with some fucked up shit at an early age that basically ruins their childhood? People who do ‘dis often have a story like that. It’s like gaining the childhood they missed out on back, and it can also be seen as a defense mechanism since it helps shield themselves from mental harm.”

Alastor nodded and silently digested what Angel said, letting him quickly scan over the stickers before he stopped at a particular sheet.   
“Aww look at these Al! They’re Hello Kitty stickers!” Angel fished out the sheet to show Alastor, showing a white cat with no mouth and a red bow, along with other various animal creatures in mixtures of white and pink and black and red. Alastor didn’t even try asking what a Hello Kitty is, as he watched Angel quickly run over to Candy.   
“Can I get this?” Angel said while bouncing up and down a bit, a look of pure glee in his eyes.   
“Sure honeybun! It’s a dollar fifty six!” Candy smiled warmly as Alastor walked up beside Angel. Angel quickly reached into his bosom and revealed a hidden five dollars, quickly handing it to Candy, who cashed it in and gave Angel his change, then bagged the stickers in a sex shop bag to help disguise it from any onlookers. Angel smiled warmly and bid his farewells to Candy, unlocking the door to walk out the shop with the radio demon in tow right after.

Before the pair completely left the sex shop though, Angel put a Hello Kitty sticker on Alastor’s back while guiding him out while he was distracted, a perfect placement right in between his shoulder blades, that making Angel giggle. Angel and Alastor took a short break on a bench so Angel could explain what Hello Kitty is while on their way to their next location. Alastor was relieved to find they were only going into a bookstore next. While it is true that sinners in hell are usually surrounded by all kinds of violence and debauchery and usually spend the majority of their time doing a slew of such heinous acts, it was actually a very common sight to see a demon curl up on a chair and read a book every once in a while. After all, everyone still needed to take breaks, even murderous hellgoers. Yet again Angel moved over to the cashier, and whispered the same code word, stating that Alastor was his guest. This time around though the cashier led them near the very end of the bookstore before opening a glass display filled with ancient textbooks, lifting one of them up to reveal a button. As soon as the button is pushed the entire display case makes a silent click, and the cashier pushes on it gently just enough for Angel and Alastor to slip through. As soon as they both entered the shelf had been closed shut behind them, and before Alastor could express his slight concern of being trapped in there until the cashier lady decides to come back and check in on them he noticed there’s another door which led to the very back of the bookstore building, which he supposed was sneaky enough to exit out of. Much like the other store this place was small and filled to the brim with shelves, along with the added accent of little beanbag chairs and rocking chairs to read on. Instead of being painted pink the walls were painted a pastel yellow, with a soft cream carpet and a smooth white ceiling, giving off a comfortable, calm aura. Much to Alastor’s surprise though there were actually a few people in this store, a hellhound with her pup and twin imphs reading some kid’s comic books with their mother. A few of them flicked their eyes up in surprise at Alastor, but quickly went back to their business out of fear of being killed for their judgement. Angel clapped his hands quietly in excitement, going down to the storybooks section in the last aisle of shelves, Alastor quickly following. As Angel studied the quality of some of the books and flipped through some pages, Alastor spoke up again.   
  
“So in its core, little space is a form of headspace, correct?” Alastor’s ears perked towards Angel’s direction as he softly spoke, knowing they’d both have to speak quietly to keep the calm environment. 

“Yeah, you got it.” Angel said softly back as he smiled a little, looking over a picture book of a brown and white rabbit hopping over a green hill.

“And I for one know that my serial killer headspace can be so easy to suddenly slip into, and can be hard to resist. Have you ever had to resist your little space, or have you even accidentally regressed at an inappropriate time?” Angel hummed in thought at the question, taking time to carefully put down the book he was expecting to make eye contact with Alastor.   
“Yeah, I’ve had a few close calls in the past. A habit I gained back when I was human though to resist the little space was to chew on my inner cheeks, but nowadays doin’ that with these sharp ass teeth tends to leave me bleeding.” Angel opened his mouth and poked at his upper teeth with his tongue for emphasis. “So if ya ever smell blood comin’ from me in the middle of nowhere, it’s likely because I’m chewin’ my cheek off.” Angel looked down and ran his fingers over the spines of the books in front of him, his eyes dimmed a little. “One time I had to keep myself from regression’ while at work, and I was chewin’ on my inner cheek so much by the time I was finally out and onto the streets I chewed a hole through my cheek. Took an hour to heal.” He shrugged, looking a little shameful. “When I was finally home and able to regress all I could do was cry over the pain and how difficult it was to suppress it.” Alastor frowned at the confession for a split second before going back to smiling, but to anyone else it would only look like the corners of his mouth twitched. So, it looks like age regression wasn’t all fun and games after all.   
“Well, my dear,if I ever smell blood coming from you rest assured I will try my best to make sure I can take you somewhere where you can regress safely before you chew another hole through your cheek.” Angel looked back at Alastor at that comment, giving him a small and genuine smile with a small hue of rose on his cheeks. “Heh, thanks.”   
  
They ended up being in the bookstore a lot longer than the toy store, because Angel found an entire shelf of children’s books that were made back when he was a kid. They both found chairs to sit in (Angel chose a patel pink bean bag chair while Alastor took an engraved rocking chair) and they both enjoyed the quiet moment as Angel looked through the books. Alastor took the time to observe the different kinds of varying ages that went in and out of the store, with varying degrees of bratiness and sweetness. It made a sudden and random question pop in his head, and Alastor turned to Angel while swiveling his ears towards him.   
  
“Say, are there varying ages that a...’little’ can regress to?” Angel looked up in surprise at the question.   
“Oh shit, how did I forget to cover that?” Angel put down his book next to his small pile, then turned his focus towards him.  “Yeah, there sure is! First off is the babies, aka the Adult Baby Diaper Lovers. ABDL for sort.” Angel crossed his bottom set of arms and messed with his hair a bit with his other set in concentration. “They’re the folks you’d see in diapers, adult sized high chairs, they go the full mile to become a baby. I for one don’t really mess with that stuff. I tried diapers before but they just made my fur itch.” Angel scrunched up his nose at the memory, “Lots of people tend to think of that type first when they think of littles, but in my personal opinion it’s the most expensive type of regression here in hell. Adult diapers here don’t come cheap.” Alastor cocked his head a little with clear confusion in his eyes as to why adults would wear diapers, but let Angel continue anyway.   
“Then there’s the toddlers and little kid types. Think around the age range of four to six. I for one think I’m somewhere around that range, give or take.” Angel made a so-so motion with his hand before continuing as he explained. “They don’t usually wear diapers and they’re typically seen with the classic lil’ kid stuff like coloring books and stuffed animals and sippy cups. They like to think they’re more grown up then they are sometimes and that can result in some of them actin’ like little shits.” Angel chuckled.   
“Then finally there’s the middles, which range from seven to twelve generally. They’re the types that like to play with stuff like kid’s makeup, throw fashion shows, and basically pretend to be more grown up. They’re usually the types that turn out the most brats, at least in my personal experience anyway. They basically like to capture the feeling of almost growing up but still having that childlike innocence, y’know?”   
“I suppose so…” Alastor states absentmindedly as he tries to imagine each different type of little in his mind, some wearing diapers and some wearing pink princess dresses while hosting tea parties with their stuffed animals. While imagining though he watched a toddler get picked up by his parent, and then he tried imaging a regular demon the same age as the littles in his mind taking care of them.   
“Do littles have any sort of guardians or babysitters?” Alastor asked quietly without breaking his gaze on the lady as they walked out the door.   
“Oh yeah! Those are called caretakers!” Angel beamed happily, excited that Alastor was quickly catching on and seeming to show interest. “Caretakers or ‘daddys/mommys’ are really important for a little to have. Imagine an actual child without a parent or someone to look after them, it would be kinda chaotic wouldn’t it?” Angel jerked his head towards two hellhounds barking over a book, neither of their parents in sight.   
“All ya gotta do as a caretaker is give them some guidance, maybe some rules to keep them in check aaaaand…” Angel fished out a book from his pile and whistled at the hellhounds, only to reveal he has the exact same copy of the book they were fighting over. One of the pups quickly took it from his hand with excitement in their eyes before returning back to the other pup as they happily read together.   
“Then they’re happy and no one needs to worry about them causin’ any fires or somethin’ like that!”   
“Rules?” Alastor repeated Angel’s world before clarifying his question, “Caregivers can give littles rules to follow despite them still being adults?”   
“Well, yeah some do, some don’t. It all depends on their age range while in little space and the type of personality they may have as a little I guess.” Angel shrugged. “They’re not like, super strict or mean rules though. Just basic rules to help take care of the little, like making sure they go to bed at a certain time to not fuck up their sleep schedule or making sure they don’t eat too many sweets.” Alastor lifted a brow and gazed down at his hands, fiddling with them a bit. He took a moment to speak again, as if he was contemplating his next words carefully.   
“Do you have a caregiver Angel?” The spider demon raised his brows and blushed a little at the question, but answered anyway.   
“Nah, but I hope to have one soon though.” Alastor’s smile twitched slightly and Angel only sat in an awkward silence, waiting to see if Alastor would say anything else. After a few more seconds of silence, Angel cleared his throat and got up awkwardly, bringing the pile of books with him.   
“Well I only have enough cash to buy one book, so I’m going to put the rest of these away. I’ll be back soon.” Angel left, Alastor watching him leave as he tried to imagine himself taking care of Angel.

\----

After a short walk, the pair arrived in a modest and taut red building with a neon sign saying 'Open' below a bigger one with a coffee bean and a pentagram behind it, both atop its glass doors. They entered and walked over to a barista resting her head on her hand.

“Welcome to Beans of Perdition, the first cafe that was ever built in hell. May I take your order?” A imp said with a blunt and monotone voice, very clearly not wanting to be there. Alastor did a quick sweep of the menu above the imp with his eyes before deciding rather quickly.   
“A grande cup of dark coffee please.”   
“What?! No way!” Angel spoke up, surprising the radio demon slightly.   
“You should get the strawberry dark coffee iced refresher, it reminds me of ya!” The imp looked between Angel and Alastor questiongly, not quite sure whether or not to take Angel’s order or Alastor’s order.   
“And I’ll have the pink lady, so long as ya put a bit of cherry syrup in there, doll! Oh! And double on the cherry vodka!” Angel winked at the imp, but Alastor protested.   
“You don’t need alcohol at this time of day! You should replace the liquor with pink lemonade.”   
Angel raised a hand to argue, but chose on smiling and shrugging instead. “Oh fine, as long as you get the strawberry dark coffee refresher.”   
“Hm…” The radio demon paused dramatically, fiddling his fingers on his cane. “Deal!” Alastor turned his sight back to the imp, “One grande dark coffee iced refresher and one pink lady with cherry syrup and the alcohol replaced with pink lemonade, please!” The imp rolled his eyes and nodded, quickly ringing them both up.   
“That’ll be 12.95.” Angel’s eyes widened in realization, “Ah shit! I ain’t got anymore change!”   
“No worries my dear! I got this!” Alastor summoned his wallet seemingly out of nowhere and fished out fifteen dollars, the imp swiftly taking it with his tail and replacing the space in Alastor’s hand with change. Alastor dumped the change back in his wallet and let the pocketbook disappear into the shadows again.    
  
While they waited for their orders, Angel and Alastor reserved a high stool table seat next to a window, a red gleam of hell’s version of sunshine shining down at them in a warm glow. Angel placed his bags underneath the table and sat cross legged while Alastor let his legs slightly dangle awkwardly, not quite used to being in such seating. A barista quickly came up to them with their drink orders, placing their respective drinks in front of them. To Angel’s surprise they put a ball of white cotton candy on top of his drink, and to Alastor’s surprise his drink had tonic water in it, giving it a subtle fizz to his usual smooth coffee. Angel was about to pick up the cotton ball to eat, but then his phone buzzed. Angel fished it out and looked at the caller ID, only to groan. He closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, then put on the biggest smile Alastor had ever seen him do as he put the phone up to his ear.   
  
“Heya, boss! What’s shakin~?” Angel’s tone was buttery smooth, but Alastor could sense how false his acting was even without his obvious facial cues.   
“Word around town is you’s been goin’ inta’ the little stores! You ready to call me daddy yet~?” Valentino’s gruff voice could be easily picked up by Alastor’s deer ears, and his fingers twitched in irritation at Angel’s invasion of privacy.   
“Ugh, I told ya to stop keeping tabs at everything I buy with your money, Val! And you know it ain’t like that for me! I’ll say it once and I’ll say it a million times over, it. Ain’t. Gonna. Happen!” Angel nearly shouted into the phone, but still kept his voice down just enough to not get the attention of other customers in the cafe, if just barely.    
“Whateva’ ya’ say, sugartits! Y’know you can hit daddy up whenever you’re ready~.” Valentino hung up, and Angel gave a groan as his face scrunched up with a scowl. Alastor clenched onto his drink and gave Angel a sympathetic look, his smile wavering ever so slightly.   
  
“So this little space _is_ sexual?” Alastor said in a slight tone of disappointment, getting Angel to look back up with even more of a grimace.    
“Hell no it ain’t! What Val is thinkin’ of is age play, not age regression like I do.”   
“Age play?” Alastor inquired, tilting his head as he took an experimental sip of his drink.   
“Age play is basically age regression but for sexual purposes. Instead of getting actual rules with reasonable punishments like time-outs and such, if you break a rule you’d get spanked, and you’re expected to do things like call your caregiver daddy while in bed and shit. It’s basically just like, all of the slightly kinky stuff you can get out of age regression just rolled up into one big fantasy.” Angel shook his head and made a ‘blech’ sound, then stopped to grab the cotton ball fluff and took a nibble out of it.    
“So, why isn’t it sexual for you then, despite you being a sex worker? Wouldn’t that be easy money for you?” Alastor said as he swished his tongue in his mouth experimentally trying to decide if he likes his drink or not.   
“Well, imagine this.” Angel ate the rest of the cotton candy and leaned onto the table to rest his chest on it slightly, using his other set of arms to hold the drink and fiddle with the straw.   
“Say you were in little space and you were doin’ somethin’ like coloring. Everything is calm and happy in your mind, and you’re genuinely having a good time just being yourself and relaxin’. Your mind ain’t even close to thinking about doing anything sexual, and you’re just bein’ cheery in your happy place.” Angel paused to take a sip of his drink, “But then your caretaker, someone you look up to to help keep you safe and happy, suddenly approaches you and states that they’re getting hard watchin’ you color. Wouldn’t that totally dampen the innocent happiness you were just having?” Alastor furrows his brows as he takes a slow sip of his drink, seeming to chew on Angel’s hypothetical.   
“Yes, that would be quite unpleasant I would imagine. Especially since I don’t think about sex in the first place.” Angel nearly choked on his drink as Alastor casually said this, Alastor giving himself pause so that Angel could take a moment to cough.   
“You’re shittin’ me! Everyone has sexual thoughts! What, you tellin’ me you’ve never thought of fuckin’ _this_ body?” Angel pushed his tits up and straightened his back to support his point, but Alastor’s eyes only flickered down and back up to Angel’s face, his smile straining.    
“Have you never heard of the term asexual?” Alastor said in a voice that was slightly strained, his radio filter giving his voice a slight crackle. Angel stopped to blink as he went through his catalog of sexualities in his mind before it finally clicked for him.   
“Ooooooh! You’s one of those people!” Angel said rather bluntly, but deflated a bit once he noticed Alastor’s ears flatten to his head a little.   
“Indeed…” Alastor said with a slight edge to his voice, going in for another sip of his drink to avoid having to say anything else. Angel frowned and tapped his fingers on the table a bit in thought, before smiling again.   
“Uh, hey. There’s nothin wrong with ya’ bein’ asexual. As a matter of fact, it’s kinda refreshin’.” Angel went down and took a sip of his drink again as Alastor choked on his drink just slightly as his ears perked all the way up, his eyes glued onto Angel as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to get rid of any residue.    
“I beg your pardon?” Alastor said in a slightly higher octave then usual, putting a smile to Angel’s lips as he swallowed his sip.   
“Well, think about it. I’m a sex worker, I’m nearly always surrounded by dicks and pussys. Being around a asexual is like a breath of fresh air, y’know? Because I know you ain’t expectin’ anything sexual out of me unlike all of the other shitheads in hell.” Angel tilted his head slightly to motion to the line of demons at the cafe, as if to indicate he’s talking about all of the other demons out there. “An’ besides...it also means you won’t want to do anything sexual with little me either, which is also a huge relief.” Alastor’s cheeks darken a shade of grey, his right ear twitching in surprise.    
‘I suppose I never thought that you would not ever want anything other then sex before all of this...it seems I was wrong.” Alastor’s smile went back to being genuine, “I’m glad that I’m asexual then, to give you a break of sorts from your revolting job!” Angel laughed at that a bit, clutching at his drink a bit tighter.    
“Yeah...me too.” Angel smiled warmly then went to take another sip of his drink, Alastor following suit.   
  
Alastor took a moment to decide whether or not he liked his drink, but he decided that he enjoyed it despite it not being his usual go to. The sweetness of the strawberries is balanced nicely with the dark coffee, and the fizz and bits of actual strawberry syrup in it complimented the flavors nicely, making it rather easy to sip on, despite him usually not being a big fan of strawberries or sweets. Meanwhile Angel rather relished in his drink, surprised to find that replacing the alcohol with the pink lemonade was actually quite a tasty change of pace, and was given a nice boost of flavor from the cherry syrup along with the egg white that was used to give it a good froth. The two enjoyed the pleasant silence between conversations as they enjoyed their drinks, until Angel’s mind drifted back to Husk. He once again imagined what it was like to have Husk take care of him while in little space, until he stopped with a sudden idea. Say, Alastor and Husk have known each other for a while right? Maybe Al could give him a clue as to how to approach him, Angel wondered.   
  
“Say, you remember your question about whether or not I got a caregiver?” Alastor blinked for a second at Angel’s sudden question, but nodded in response while swallowing a big gulp of his drink.    
“Well, I do have someone in mind that I want to take care of me…” Angel smiled dreamily while putting his face in his hand, using his other hand to trace the edge of his glass while looking away bashfully.    
“O-Oh?” Alastor said unsteadily, unsure of where this conversation was going, but with a flicker or expectation.   
“Yeah! I uh, got a thing for ol’ kitty cat back at the hotel.” Angel chuckled a bit after confessing, Alastor’s pupils shrinking slightly at the confession.   
“Oh, heavens no! Angel I’m afraid Husker isn’t as...willing to new ideas as I am. While he may be pansexual he wouldn’t be very keen on this age regression. He hasn’t liked anyone for quite a while, for that matter. Why I don’t think he hasn’t fallen for anyone after he decided to drown himself in his alcoholism.” Alastor shook his head sadly, his ears going down a bit as Angel’s bashful smile disappeared.   
“So...you’re sayin’ you don’t think we have a chance?” Angel said quietly, twisting Alastor’s stomach a little in guilt.   
“I’m afraid not...I’m sorry, my dear.” Alastor and Angel sat in silence, this time the air between them weighing heavy as Angel twirled his straw around slowly in his drink and Alastor watched with a flicker of empathy in his eyes. Suddenly Alastor recalled a thought he had from earlier, and reached out to touch Angel gently on the shoulder.   
“Say, I have an idea! Since I’m the only other person who knows about your little space now, how about I try to be your caregiver?” Angel flushed deeply at Alastor’s proposal, his shoulders going up in surprise as he looked back up at Alastor.   
“Wha- are you serious?! Even after everythin’ I told ya about it?”   
“Like you said darling, it’s a coping mechanism, and I don’t want you to have to regress again all alone. Like you said, you need some sort of babysitter.” Alastor said as he placed his hand back on the table, smiling with as much warmth as his sharp tooth grin could allow. Angel started to smile back, before his eyes flickered and he began to grin mischievously.   
“Does that mean I can call ya daddy?” Alastor huffed and rolled his eyes.   
“Heavens no. You’re just going to need to call me by a different nickname.” Angel furrowed his brows a bit in thought as he tried to come up with a new nickname, before lighting up with excitement.    
“Ok Ally!” Angel said with a slightly higher voice, but stopped himself with a slight cough before going to his drink to drink the last of it, Alastor only laughing in response.   
“I suppose that works.”

\----

Angel and Alastor returned to the hotel right as the red glow of hell began to dim, indicating night time. Charlie and Vaggie quickly approached the pair, bombarding them with questions which Alastor deflected easily, giving Angel the opportunity to go into the elevator without either of the girls peeking inside Angel’s bags to see what’s inside. After giving the girls some flimsy excuse about needing to go to sleep Alastor quickly followed Angel to the elevator, the two riding up it in silence as they both sighed a breath of relief. Before Alastor could depart the floor though, Angel tugged on Alastor’s sleeve slightly.   
  
“Hey, Al?” Angel asked in a gentle tone.   
“Yes?” Alastor turned his head to face Angel, but froze in place as he felt a gentle kiss peck his cheek.    
“Thanks for everythin’ ya did for me today.” Angel grinned, and Alastor stood there for a moment before returning the smile in full.   
“You’re quite welcome, my dear. Have a good night.” Alastor walked out of the elevator and waved goodbye, Angel waving back as the elevator closed.    
  
As the elevator went up one more floor, Angel touched his lips and giggled, happy to have gained the courage to do that. He went into his room with a warm feeling in his chest, hugging his stickers and his new story book tight before putting them into the  _ armóire  _ like the rest of his little things. He went to sleep with Fat Nuggets nestled tightly into his arms, as Angel dreamed about what Alastor would be like as his new caregiver. Meanwhile as Alastor approached his room, he touched his cheek in surprise from Angel’s kiss, finding himself blushing slightly again, much to his confusion. As he got ready for bed though he took off his jacket only to find a Hello Kitty sticker on the back of his jacket, and he looked at it with only a big grin.   
  
“Perhaps this isn’t such a bad thing after all.” Alastor said to himself with a chuckle.


End file.
